The Reunion
by RogueStorm84
Summary: Spencer bumps into Sam in the library and Sam convinces him to help him research a hunt. Written for the smut challenge on facebook. Slash warning! Don't like? Don't read! Flamers will NOT be tolerated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story. Please be kind with me. It was written for the smut challenge on Facebook.**

**Summary: Spencer bumps into Sam in the library and Sam convinces him to help him research a case.**

**Warning: bottom!Spencer, smut in every chapter.**

**Note: this is the edited version. The full un-edited version can be found on adultfanfiction . net**

* * *

Spencer stepped into the library after work grateful that the library hadn't closed by the time he made it there on the bus. He went up to the desk and gave them his card and he was handed a book which he hadn't read in a long time. He smiled and thanked the lady behind the desk. He looked at his watch and realized he had time before the next bus came so he decided to sit and read his book. As he made his way toward one of the tables he frowned as he saw the last person he expected to see. Sam Winchester.

Spencer frowned and made his way toward Sam, "Sam?" he asked softly.

Sam looked up and grinned, "Spencer, oh wow, totally didn't expect to see you here. How are you man?"

Spencer placed his book on the table and crossed his arms, "What are you doing here?"

Sam's smile kinda dropped, "Uh, there seems to be a case here."

Spencer nodded, "Not your kind of case, Where's your brother?"

"Interviewing some witnesses and I beg to differ. I mean a woman was found murdered in an empty boarded up house. Care to explain that?"

"You expect me to believe that it's some ghost?" Spencer whispered.

Sam shrugged, "Well it's something and whatever it is it's connected to that house."

Spencer sighed. Truth was, that he somewhat agreed with Sam but he didn't want to tell his team that nor did he want to admit that to Sam. He cleared his throat and stood picking up his book.

"I have to go. It was nice seeing you Sam. Tell your brother I said hi."

"Spencer, wait! You agree with me. You haven't said anything which means you agree with me."

"I…" Spencer faltered than sighed. "Fine. I might agree with you a little."

Sam gave Spencer a small smile, "Wanna help me do some research? I mean you know this place better than I do of course."

Spencer sighed and looked out the window and realized he just missed his bus. He frowned but then nodded, "Fine. I have a bit of time before the next bus comes."

Sam smiled that thousand watt smile he only reserved for special people and Spencer felt a familiar heat in his belly. He shook his head and sat down next to Sam. With Sam on the computer and Spencer on the books, the two did as much research as they could before the librarian announced that the library was closing. Spencer made a small sound in his throat. He felt that he was just getting to something interesting.

"Are you staying close by here? We might be able to crack this thing tonight. I mean if you want," he shrugged.

Sam smiled, "Definitely."

Spencer nodded and then took out the books that Sam had been using and Sam led him to the rental car he was using. Spencer frowned.

"Doesn't Dean usually pick you up?"

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, but I figured I'd get a rental in case we needed to be in two different places," he said getting behind the wheel and driving to the motel he was staying at with his brother.

***/()\***

Sam opened the door and ushered Spencer inside. He wasn't really surprised that Dean hadn't returned but he was glad that hadn't. As Spencer sat down on the bed and put the books down he thought better of what he agreed to do.

"Maybe we should just work on this tomorrow, it is pretty late and I have to be to work in the morning."

Sam frowned and moved toward him, "What's the matter Spencer? You're acting all weird," he chuckled.

Spencer frowned as Sam sat down next to him and shook his head, "You don't remember the last time you convinced me to help you with research?"

"Mm, yeah I do," Sam said softly brushing his lips against Spencer's.

Spencer tried to will his body not to react but his body had a different agenda, "Sam, no."

"Shh, just relax Spencer. I've missed you so much. I can't believe I ran into you again," he said kissing Spencer's neck.

"Sam, please, I don't want this."

Sam chuckled, "You're body tells me different," he said palming Spencer's cock through his khakis causing Spencer to moan.

"F-Fuck. Sam!"

"Yes, baby?" Sam murmured pushing Spencer back on the bed after pushing the books to the side.

"F-fuck me, Sam. Please!"

* * *

CONTENT HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO EXPLICITNESS

* * *

Spencer just moaned. Sam chuckled and climbed off the bed pulling Spencer with him toward the motel bathroom. Surprisingly it didn't take that long for the shower to heat up and Sam gestured Spencer into the shower and climbed in behind him. He wasted no time in shoving three fingers in Spencer's ass causing him to cry out.

"Sam, just get back in me."

"Calm down Spencer," Sam murmured kissing the back of his neck.

Spencer turned and their mouths locked as Sam pushed his way inside. He gave Spencer a few minutes to adjust before he began to move.

"Harder Sam!" Spencer cried out as Sam hit his prostate.

Sam gripped Spencer's hips and drove into him harder. Spencer cried out with each thrust grappling at the wall.

"Oh god!"

It was at that moment that Dean headed back to the motel. He entered the room and frowned at the clothes that were strewn about.

"Sammy?!" he called out flinging his jacket over the back of the chair.

He frowned again when he heard screams coming from the bathroom and started to head to the bathroom but stopped short when he heard voices.

"Fuck, Sam! I'm coming!"

"Do it Spencer, come for me."

Dean frowned, _Spencer?_ He shook his head and lied down on his bed. He contemplated heading back out when the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"Dean! Holy shit! I didn't know you were coming back so early."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Sammy, it's not early, do you know what time it is?"

Sam shrugged as he gathered Spencer's clothes and headed toward the bathroom, "Well you normally don't come back before one," he said before shutting the bathroom door behind him.

A few minutes later both Sam and Spencer emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Spencer gave Dean a sheepish grin and a small wave. Dean returned the smile before looking at his brother.

"Should I be worried?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

Spencer bit his lip, "I should get going. I have to work in the morning."

"Stay the night, Spence, its late and I'll take you home in the morning," Sam pressed.

"But…"

"You can sleep with me. Dean won't have a problem with it."

Dean shrugged, "As long as you don't do anything with me in the room then I'm good."

Spencer sighed but eventually agreed.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Spencer walked into work a bit later than usual and Morgan frowned at him.

"Hey Pretty Boy what happened to you?"

Spencer just flushed as he remembered the night before and coincidentally this morning.

* * *

CONTENT HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO EXPLICITNESS

* * *

"Reid!"

Spencer shook his head and frowned at Morgan, "Huh?"

"Dude, you okay?" Morgan asked concerned.

Spencer nodded, "I'm fine Morgan, is Hotch here yet?"

Morgan frowned but nodded. Spencer smiled a bit as he headed toward Hotch's office. Morgan and Prentiss both frowned when they saw Reid sit down and talk to Hotch intently. They wondered what they were talking about that intensely.

***/()\***

Garcia frowned, "So let me get this straight, the case we're on involves a ghost out for revenge and you boys are like Ghostbusters?"

Dean chuckled shaking his head, "But without the jumpsuits."

Garcia laughed and Hotch shook his head, "Can we please focus here?"

Sam caught Spencer's eye and winked at him and Spencer blushed but tried not to make it noticeable. He tried to focus on what was being said and tried to contribute as best he could but all he kept thinking about was having Sam's hands on him and having his thick cock buried in his ass.

"Spencer?"

Spencer looked up to find everyone staring at him and he blushed. Morgan chuckled.

"You alright Pretty Boy, you were pretty out of it."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, sorry, just thinking about the case."

Morgan nodded, "Whatever you say Pretty Boy. We're getting ready to head out. Wanna ride with me?"

Spencer frowned, "Um…I think I'll ride with Sam. If you don't mind."

Morgan frowned but nodded, "It's cool. We're all going to the same place."

***/()\***

Sam glanced at Spencer and grinned, "What happened back there?"

Spencer blushed and Sam laughed, "You were thinking about me weren't you? Thinking about me kissing those soft lips of yours?"

Spencer moaned and fidgeted and shook his head, "No. Thinking about your cock in me. Want it Sam. Want you now."

"Shit, Spence. We can't."

"Sam," Spencer whined palming Sam's cock.

"Shit!" Sam cried out trying to focus on keeping the car steady. He sighed before pulling over on the side of the road. "Backseat. Now."

Spencer eagerly headed into the backseat and Sam followed him and immediately worked on stripping them both, "We gotta make this quick."

* * *

CONTENT HAS BEEN REMOVED DUE TO EXPLICITNESS

* * *

Morgan and Hotch frowned as Sam pulled up to the house later than the rest and without Spencer.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked.

Sam frowned, "Oh, we had stopped at McDonald's and he ended up getting sick from something he ate so I took him home and told him I would tell his boss."

Sam smiled thinking about how Spencer was unable to walk.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter. I hope you liked this story and remember unedited version can be found on adultfanfiction . net**

* * *

With the case finished and taken care of, Penelope decided to check on Spencer to make sure he was okay. She knew he was probably either still in bed or in the bathroom so she used her key to his apartment and let herself inside.

"Spencer!" she called out.

***/()\***

"Shit, Spence!"

Spencer chuckled, "Like that hm?" he asked fisting Sam's cock.

Sam threw his head back and nodded, "Yeah. Fuck. Keep that up and I'm gonna come."

"Mm, do it Sam. Wanna see you come all over my hand," he said as he vaguely heard a door slam.

Spencer picked up the pace of his hand jerking Sam faster. Sam threw his head back groaning.

"Spencer, you awa-" Penelope was cut short by Sam screaming Spencer's name and coming all over himself and Spencer.

Both Spencer and Sam looked at Penelope horrified and Penelope looked at them in a state of shock. Slowly Spencer removed his hand from Sam's cock and Penelope shook herself.

"I'll…uh…let you boys finish," she said rushing from the room.

***/()\***

A few minutes later Sam and Spencer emerged from the bedroom and sat on the couch facing Penelope. Spencer frowned.

"Garcia what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Sam told us last night that you had gotten sick from some food you had eaten. I can see now that was a lie. I should've known you two had something going on," she grinned.

Spencer shook his head, "You can't tell anyone okay?"

"But…"

Spencer shook his head, "No one. His brother and now you are the only ones who know."

Penelope looked at them and frowned, "How is it that you two know each other anyway? Did you do this before?"

Sam and Spencer looked at each other before turning back to Penelope. "I met Spencer in California. We both were going to school there."

Spencer nodded and yes, we hooked up, but then his brother came to get him and he left."

Penelope glared at Sam, "I hope you plan on staying this time. I don't wanna see my baby hurt again."

Spencer chuckled, "Penelope, Sam is leaving. He and his brother have to leave and I understand that now."

Penelope looked at Spencer, "But…"

Spencer sighed and shifted a little, "I'm okay with it. Trust me. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were kinda in the middle of a proper goodbye."

Penelope frowned and then her eyes widened, "Can I watch?"

Sam's eyes almost popped out of his head and Spencer laughed, "Not on your life. Go on."

Penelope pouted but she kissed them both on the cheek and left. Sam waited until Spencer locked the door and walked over to him to start laughing.

"Was she serious?"

Spencer chuckled before climbing on Sam's lap and kissed him, "Mm, who cares. Want you Sam."

"Fuck yeah."

Sam lifted Spencer off of his lap and they headed toward Spencer's bedroom shedding clothes along the way so that by the time they made it to the bed they were both completely naked. Sam groaned and pushed Spencer back on the bed and then straddled his hips. He bent down and kissed Spencer as he thrust down against him.

* * *

CONTENT REMOVED DUE TO EXPLICITNESS

* * *

Sam collapsed on top of Spencer and the two just lay there breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths for a minute before Sam gently pulled out of Spencer's well used hole.

***/()\***

The boys were sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Spencer stood and answered it opening the door for Dean.

"Hey Spencer. Feeling better?" he asked winking.

Spencer blushed but nodded as Sam stood. Dean turned to him.

"Ready little brother?" he asked. Sam nodded.

Spencer gave Dean a hug, "Don't be strangers alright?" he said hugging Sam next. "And call me the next time you're in town."

Dean chuckled watching Sam hug Spencer before kiss him deeply and squeeze Spencer's ass, "We will, Spencer."

Sam and Spencer pulled apart and Spencer bit his lip.

"Sam?" he asked carefully.

Sam turned and looked at Spencer expectantly.

"I love you."

Sam stood there in shock for a long time before smiling, "I love you too, Spence."

Spencer watched the two brothers leave and locked the door before leaning against it smiling. He knew now that what he and Sam had wasn't just a booty call or just relieved tension of some sort. He knew that what they had was love between them. He also knew that one day there would be hope for them to officially be together.

**END.**


End file.
